internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in West Indies in 2009
The English cricket team toured the West Indies from 25 January 2009 until 3 April 2009. Initially, it was intended that they play four Test matches, one Twenty20 International and five One Day Internationals against the West Indies cricket team. However, the abandonment of the Second Test due to the conditions of the field at the SVR Stadium in Antigua led to the rapid inclusion of an additional game staged at the Antigua Recreation Ground, resulting in a five, rather than four match Test series. The West Indies regained the Wisden Trophy by winning the test series by one match to nil. They also won the Twenty20 match, whilst England won the One Day International tournament by three matches to two. Whether or not West Indies were the better side and deserved to win the series is debatable. Twice England were 2 or fewer wickets away from winning - though England could be accused of defensive captaincy which didn't given them sufficient time to bowl the West Indies out. On some very flat wickets, only the Jamaica collapse could separate these two sides. England came in for some criticism from Sky commentators for being too defensive with their declarations but ultimately the pitches were not conducive enough to allow results. Build-up Despite recent turmoils, England went into the series as firm favourite. The players claimed confidence, the ICC rankings placed them comfortably ahead of their adversaries, and the pundits were, under the circumstances, fairly buoyant. In the Daily Telegraph, Geoffrey Boycott opined that, with a fit Andrew Flintoff, England ought to prevail easily: I am not saying it will be a walkover. The one thing England do need is a fit Andrew Flintoff, throughout all the four Tests. If Freddie goes down injured, the odds for the series will turn around dramatically. Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 318 (122.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 97 (172) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sulieman Benn 4/77 (44.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 392 (157.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 107 (290) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 5/85 (29 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 51 (33.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Flintoff 24 (47)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Jerome Taylor 5/11 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = West Indies win by an innings and 23 runs | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) & Rudi Koertzen (RSA) | toss = | motm = Jerome Taylor | report = (scorecard) | rain = England 51 in their second innings is their third lowest innings score. | }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 7/0 (1.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 6* (8)| wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match abandoned | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, North Sound, Antigua | umpires = Daryl Harper (AUS) & Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = | report = (scorecard) | rain = Play was abandoned after 10 balls due to a dangerous outfield which caused the bowlers to be unable to gain any solid footholds in an overly sandy outfield; an extra Test was scheduled. The Test match thus became the shortest recorded in history, overtaking the record previously held by another match in the West Indies in 1998 involving the same teams, which was abandoned under similar circumstances. The statistics of the abandoned Test stood, however, contributing to the statistics of all players involved. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 566/9 dec. (165.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 169 (278) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jerome Taylor 2/73 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 285 (89.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 94 (133) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/57 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 221/8 dec. (50.0 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alastair Cook 58 (103) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Daren Powell 2/33 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 370/9 (128 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 106 (196)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 3/69 (21 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Antigua Recreation Ground, St. John's, Antigua | umpires = Daryl Harper (AUS) & Rudi Koertzen (RSA) | motm = Ramnaresh Sarwan | report = (scorecard) | rain = }} 4th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 600/6 dec. (153.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 142 (210) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Fidel Edwards 3/151 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 749/9 dec. (194.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 291 (452) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/165 (50.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 279/2 (81 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alastair Cook 139* (256) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Gayle 1/46 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Russell Tiffin (ZIM) | motm = Ramnaresh Sarwan | report = (scorecard) | rain = | }} 5th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 546/6 dec. (158.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Paul Collingwood 161 (288) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Lionel Baker 2/77 (23 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 544 (178.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 147* (361) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/67 (30 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 237/6 dec. (38.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kevin Pietersen 102 (92) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Lionel Baker 2/39 (8 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 114/8 (65.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ryan Hinds 20 (94) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Graeme Swann 3/13 (21 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = Daryl Harper (AUS) & Russell Tiffin (ZIM) | motm = Matt Prior | report = (scorecard) | rain = | }} Twenty20 Series Twenty20 International | score1 = 121 (19.1 overs) | | score2 = 123/4 (18 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Steven Davies 27 (21) | | wickets1 = Sulieman Benn 3/24 (4 overs) | | runs2 = Ramnaresh Sarwan 59 (46) | | wickets2 = Amjad Khan 2/34 (4 overs) | | result = West Indies win by 6 wickets | | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | | umpires = Clyde Duncan (WI) & Norman Malcolm (WI) | | motm = Ramnaresh Sarwan | }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 270/7 (50 overs) | | score2 = 244/7 (46.2 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Paul Collingwood 69 (77) | | wickets1 = Kieron Pollard 2/46 (8 overs) | | runs2 = Lendl Simmons 62 (105) | | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 3/41 (9.2 overs) | | result = England win by 1 run (D/L)| | report = (scorecard)| | venue = Providence Stadium, Guyana | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Clyde Duncan (WI) | | motm = Paul Collingwood | | rain = Bad light ended West Indies's innings early. West Indies's coach Dyson told his batsmen to take the light after a miscalculation. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 264/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 243 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 112* (134)| | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/37 (9 overs)| | runs2 = Andrew Strauss 105 (129)| | wickets2 = Dwayne Bravo 2/40 (9 overs)| | result = West Indies win by 21 runs| | report = (scorecard)| | venue = Providence Stadium, Guyana | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Clyde Duncan (WI) || | motm = Shivnarine Chanderpaul| }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 117 (41.4 overs) | | score2 = 117/2 (14.4 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Dimitri Mascarenhas 36 (76) | | wickets1 = Dwayne Bravo 4/19 (7 overs) | | runs2 = Chris Gayle 80 (43) | | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 1/31 (3.4 overs) | | result = West Indies win by 8 wickets (D/L)| | report = (scorecoard)| | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = Dwayne Bravo | }} 4th ODI | score1 = 239/9 (50 overs) | | score2 = 136/1 (18.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Dwayne Bravo 69 (72) | | wickets1 = Dimitri Mascarenhas 3/26 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Andrew Strauss 79* (61) | | wickets2 = Kieron Pollard 1/20 (4 overs) | | result = England win by 9 wickets (D/L)| | report = (scorecard)| | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = Andrew Strauss | }} 5th ODI | score1 = 172/5 (29 overs) | | score2 = 146 (28 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 48 (48) | | wickets1 = Sulieman Benn 2/23 (6 overs) | | runs2 = Dwayne Bravo 33 (46) | | wickets2 = Andrew Flintoff 5/19 (5 overs) | | result = England win by 26 runs| | report = (scorecard)| | venue = Beausejour Stadium, Gros Islet, St Lucia | | umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) & Norman Malcolm (WI) | | motm = Andrew Flintoff | | rain = Andrew Flintoff took an ODI Hat trick:Denesh Ramdin (b), Ravi Rampaul (lbw), Sulieman Benn (b) }} Tour Matches St Kitts and Nevis Invitation XI v England XI | team2 = St Kitts and Nevis Invitation XI | score-team1-inns1 = 424/8 dec. (91.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Owais Shah 125* | wickets-team1-inns1 = Akito Willett 5/118 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 251 (64.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Codville Rogers 63 (82) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Monty Panesar 4/53 (17.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 265/5 dec. (58 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 103 (retired out) (116) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Trevier Smithen 1/29 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 221 (54 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Codville Rogers 79 (83) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Monty Panesar 3/51 (15 overs) | result = England XI won by 217 runs | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, St. Kitts | umpires = Luther Kelly (WI) & Wycliffe Mitchum (WI) | motm = | report = (scorecard) | rain = England were originally scheduled to use 11 players however they used 13 after injuries to Flintoff and Shah. The St Kitts side used 14. }} First Class:West Indies A v England XI | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 574/8 dec. (149.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lendl Simmons 282 (381) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Steve Harmison 4/101 (25.5) | score-team2-inns1 = 414 (90.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 97 (135) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kevin McClean 3/56 (14.5) | score-team1-inns2 = 16/0 (5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Adrian Barath 13* (22) | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Warner Park, Basseterre, St. Kitts | umpires = Luther Kelly (WI) & Wycliffe Mitchum (WI) | motm = | report = (scorecard) | rain = }} Barbados Cricket Association President's XI v England XI | team2 = BCA President's XI | score-team1-inns1 = 351/8 dec. (75 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ravi Bopara 124* (125) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Kevin Stoute 4/67 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 245 (63.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sharmarh Brooks 69 (142) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Amjad Khan (cricketer) 5/79 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 142/2 (27.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Bell 72 (91) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Roston Chase 2/21 (4.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Windward Park, Lucas Street, Barbados | umpires = Vincent Bullen (WI) & Anthony Farrell (WI) | motm = | report = (scorecard) | rain = }} West Indies Players' Association XI v England XI | score1 = 299/8 (50 overs)| | score2 = 248 (43.4 overs) | | team2 = WIPA XI | runs1 = Dimitri Mascarenhas 84* | | wickets1 = Atiba Allert 3/59 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Samuel Badree 84* | | wickets2 = Steve Harmison 4/59 (8.4 overs) | | result = England XI won by 51 runs| | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Guaracara Park, Pointe-à-Pierre, Trinidad | | umpires = Terence Birbal (WI) & Peter Nero (WI) | | motm = Samuel Badree & Dimitri Mascarenhas | | rain = Players per side: England XI 11 ; West Indies Players Association XI 13 (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} 2008